The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness
by Starry-Prince
Summary: A series of PrussiaxLatvia drabbles. Ratings may vary per chapter. T to be safe. Theme, setting, and time may change with each chapter as well.
1. Controlling Personalities

Prussia was contently dreaming of his soon to be world domination. At least until he felt a pillow smack in the face. His face scrunched up and he groaned. Standing before him was his brother Ludwig.

"World meeting today, brother." He said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

"Mein Gott. Fich Dich." Prussia said sleepily. He jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, which was awesome if you couldn't tell. Prussia squirted the nasty mint toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He told West that the pink princess kind was better, but nooooo. He had to be such a hard-ass all the time. The guy needed to loosen up. Maybe some heavier beer would help. He'd have to look into that…

Gilbert headed into the conference area, he had lost his brother after that Italian boy had come up to Ludwig with a happy cry of "Doitsu~!" Oh well. He grabbed a chair next to France and plopped down.

"Bonjour!" Francis greeted him.

"Yo." Gilbert grinned. "Where's 'Tonio?"

"Ah. That one. Last time I saw him, he was flirting with a certain tomato~!" France laughed.

America had bust into the room with his usual loud, "Hey you guys! The Hero has arrived!" before taking his seat and the meeting began. Everyone started arguing as usual, Francis had left him to go argue with England and America. He tilted his chair back on it's leg lazily, and balanced his feet on the table. He could hear that bastard Russia speaking close by. He opened his garnet eyes and looked over at the source of the noise. Russia and his younger sister Belarus were standing behind a chair that held a shaking, crying child. Gilbert knew that that boy was one of the bastard's Baltics. There were three of them. Lithuania, Estonia, and one more…ah. Latvia. That must be whom they were tormenting.

"Russia!" America called his comrade over.

Russia looked up and smiled. He walked over to the blonde and Belarus followed like the dutiful little sister she was. This left the boy alone. Still shaking, he opened his eyes. Watery amethyst orbs caught garnet and Latvia hid his head in his arms in fright.

"Mein Gott. He's so cute." Gilbert whispered to himself as he stood up and walked over to the trembling nation.

He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and whispered to him, "Hey. The bastard's gone now and you're in the presence of the awesome me. No crying allowed." Prussia smirked.

Latvia hiccupped slightly, looked up into the garnet eyes, and began trembling. "W-who are you?"

Prussia face-palmed. Honestly, who in their right mind wasn't aware who the most awesome person in the world was? "Prussia. Gilbert Beilschmidt. You must have heard of me before, right?"

Latvia's eyes widened and he started tearing up again, "R-Russia talks about you a lot. About k-killing you that is. He won't l-like me t-talking to you."

Prussia laughed, "He can fuck off. I could care less what HE says. Why're you so scared of that guy anyways?"

Latvia looked down at his knees, which were suddenly very interesting. "He as complete control over my brothers a-and me. He's so p-powerful. He could crush us all in an instant."

"Why don't you take a chance and run!?" Gilbert questioned annoyed.

Latvia's eyes had dried up and he smiled at his knees, "I'd be dead before I even knew I wanted to leave."

Prussia looked up and noticed Russia coming back towards them.

"I won't tell him you spoke with me." Latvia whispered, eyes downcast and dreary.

Gilbert stiffened at the tone but walked off. The tone in the boys voice was pure dread. He wondered what the little blonde could have possibly seen. He shook his head. All of this angst wasn't awesome! But that kid was just so damn cute…

* * *

Translations:

Mien Gott: My God

Fich Dich: Fuck you


	2. 15 Minutes

Gilbert sat in his 2nd period class, Physics, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring for morning break. He drummed his fingers on the desk and slipped his phone barely out of his pocket and checked the time. Two minutes to go.

"Mein Gott. Hurry up." He begged.

Time passed slowly and then the shrill shriek of the bell went off and Gilbert grabbed his bag and hurried down the hallway to the courtyard. He went over to the spot he, Francis, and Antonio hang out at everyday. They both came up and soon enough the group was talking and laughing loudly.

Gilbert smiled when he saw a familiar short blonde across the way. He made sure to get to break as early as possible to get a glimpse of the boy. His name was Raivis Galante. A freshman. It was true. Gilbert Beilschmidt, a junior, like Raivis Galante, a freshman.

"Staring again, are we?" Francis teased. Only Francis and Antonio knew about his liking the boy.

"Shut it." Gilbert hissed.

"I don't see why you're being such a pansy about this. Make a move, man." Tony encouraged.

Gilbert watched as Raivis laughed with his two friends Peter and Lily. He smiled despite himself.

"It really isn't all that hard, Gil." Francis deadpanned. "Go on. Get your ass over there and talk to him." The French boy punched his arm.

"Y'know what ? What. The. Fuck. I'll do it." Gilbert smirked. He started making his way over to the three freshmen.

"Go get 'em tiger!" The Spaniard yelled out.

Francis smiled brightly at Antonio. "Phase one: Complete."

It wasn't that the mighty Gilbert was nervous or shy or anything of that nature. No, he was afraid he might scare the kid. He was afraid of accidentally hurting Raivis or maybe even himself again…

Gilbert grinned as he watched the Raivis laugh into his hand at his friend's antics. Lily giggled along with him. He thought he heard Raivis yell "The Hunt!" or something along the lines of that. It didn't matter. Lily saw Gilbert coming and backed up, eyes wide. Upperclassmen were never a good sign. Raivis turned to her and frowned.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked, concerned. The Baltic turned around and started quivering at the sight of Gilbert.

Gilbert let out a loud laugh, "Kesesese! I'm not going to kill you, ya know. I just wanted to give you something little Birdie." He held out a slip of paper to Raivis.

Raivis nervously grabbed it confused, "What's this?"

The albino smirked, "My number. Make good use of it." He touched Latvian's cheek before turning. He looked back at Raivis and winked before walking off.

Raivis turned beat red. He looked at the paper and put it in his pocket.

Lily and Peter looked at each other and back at Raivis. All three were equally confused at the upperclassmen's stunt.

"Fuck yeah I'm awesome." He held up his hands for high-fives which Francis and Antonio both gave excitedly.

"You go man!" The tanned boy grinned.

"What happened?" Francis inquired.

"Well, the awesome me walked up, scared the living shit out of all three of them and gave him my number. I told him to make good use of it, winked at him and walked off. I saw him put it in his pocket and go redder than that Vargas boy you like Tony." He looked over to see Raivis looking at him, blushing as he turned away.

As the bell rang for 3rd period, Gilbert winked at Raivis again as he, Francis, and Antonio passed Raivis, Peter, and Lily who were going the opposite way. All three of the younger teenagers looked at them oddly.

"Almost mine." Gilbert muttered, smiling brightly to himself.


End file.
